Another Life
by Tandrato
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa aku beruntung atau sial, begitu banyak hal yang menimpaku hari ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku digiring oleh takdir untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengalami sebuah kejadian luar biasa yang membawa kami pada petualangan di dunia yang berbeda. Namun itu adalah petualangan yang menentukan hidup dan mati kami. Spesial #Event Isekai FNI


Fanfiction

:

Another Life

:

Tandrato

:

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Penulis hanya meminjam nama karakter saja. Selebihnya adalah pemikiran penulis.

[]===[]===[]

[[Genre : Adventure&Fantasy]]

[[Character : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga]]

[[Warning : This is Only a Fanfiction. If You Like, Please Read]]

[]===[]===[]

Special For

[]==[Event Isekai NFI]==[]

[[Note: Untuk para juri Event, silakan baca pesan di akhir cerita terlebih dahulu.]]

:

:

* * *

Malam ini kumerasakan sekujur tubuhku kelelahan dan memar. Saat ini aku masih di sekolah, tepatnya di sanggar klub kendo. Selama 5 jam di hari khusus klub ini, aku di hajar habis-habisan oleh senior-senior saat latihan. Mereka semua hebat-hebat, aku sebagai anggota baru memang sudah selayaknya kalah dalam sparing melawan mereka.

"Naruto!" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik padanya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Maaf. Aku sedang ada urusan malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau membersihkan sanggar sendirian?"

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, ketua."

Begitu ketua meninggalkan sanggar, aku pun mulai merapikan peralatan yang kami pakai. Setelahnya, aku menyapu lantai ruangan yang luasnya 2 kali ukuran kelas. Aku memang kelelahan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas ini. Seseorang harus melakukannya agar klub ini tidak mendapat teguran dari pihak sekolah. Tugas itu selalu diberikan pada anggota-anggota junior setiap minggunya.

Oh iya. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku tahun ini sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Itu artinya sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, tepatnya SMA Aoyama—Sebuah sekolah yang berada di Kota Tokyo.

Sedikit kuregangkan tubuhku saat tugas menyapuku telah selesai. Aku mengintip jam pada ponselku. Dari angka yang terlihat, ini sudah pukul 7.30. Sudah malam, namun tugasku belum selesai. Aku masih harus mengepel lalu mematikan beberapa lampu utama. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengepel. Kuambil ember yang terletak di dekat pintu dan berjalan keluar. Mataku sedikit mengintip ke sanggar panahan. Pintunya masih terbuka dan masih terang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau di sana masih ada orang. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan mendekati ruang sanggar panahan. Berbeda dengan sanggar kendo, sanggar panahan memiliki ruangan yang lebih panjang. Pintunya pun terletak di tengah.

Aku sedikit mengintip. Tidak ada orang di kanan ataupun di kiri ruangan. Namun dari pintu ini, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik sebab dihalangi oleh pilar yang besar. Aku menemukan sakelar yang kemungkinan berfungsi untuk mematikan lampu. Terletak di sisi dinding yang jauh dari pintu, tepatnya di seberang ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke sana sambil membawa alat pel.

Ketika aku tepat berada di tengah ruangan, aku tersadar akan keberadaan seorang perempuan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kulihat karena terhalang pilar. Parahnya lagi, perempuan itu sedang membidik target di ujung ruangan dengan panah. Karena terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak, tanpa sengaja ia melepas 2 anak panah yang sedang ditariknya. "Awas!"

Peringatannya benar-benar sudah terlambat. Saat kusadari ada seseorang di ruangan itu, anak panah itu sudah meluncur ke arahku. Namun ada yang aneh pada diriku saat ini. Aku bisa melihat pergerakan anak panah itu. Tanganku secara refleks menggerakkan alat pel yang sedari tadi aku genggam untuk menangkis 2 anak panah yang sedang meluncur ke arahku.

Saat sadar bahwa aku selamat dari situasi hidup mati, kakiku lemas dan nafasku tak beraturan. Aku terduduk tak berdaya sambil melihat dua anak panah yang berhasil kutangkis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" perempuan itu berlari mendekatiku dengan perasaan khawatir. Namun ia seperti menyadari sesuatu di tengah jalan sehingga membuatnya berhenti. "N-Naruto!" Ia menyebutkan namaku dengan amat sangat terkejut.

Aku pun turut terkejut mengetahui siapa gadis yang nyaris membunuhku hari ini. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku sekaligus wakil ketua klub panahan. Bentuk tubuh dan juga kemampuannya di bidang akademis maupun bidang olahraga cabang panahan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Dia cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki di kelasku maupun kelas tetangga. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku juga punya ketertarikan padanya. Namun karena berbagai alasan, aku hanya bisa mengagumi sosoknya dari belakang. Tak ada sedikit pun keberanian untuk mendekatinya ataupun menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Rasanya aku tidak pantas baginya. Kemampuanku dalam bidang akademis bisa dikatakan kurang. Bahkan dalam bidang olahraga pun termasuk kategori rata-rata. Terlebih lagi dia adalah putri dari keluarga elite di Tokyo.

Meski awalnya ia sempat berhenti karena terkejut, namun ia tetap mendekatiku. "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak sengaja." Ia terlihat mau menyentuhku namun ia ragu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Hinata. Apakah aku seburuk itu hingga ia ragu untuk menyentuh dan membantuku berdiri? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin juga seorang perempuan mau menyentuh seorang laki-laki yang tidak begitu ia kenali. Terlebih lagi dia dari kalangan elite.

"Agh! Ya. Bisa dikatakan aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut karena masih hidup," Aku berusaha berdiri. Namun karena tidak kuat berdiri sendiri karena masih lemas, aku pun terduduk kembali.

Hinata kala itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu masuk ke sini."

"T-Tidak... Tidak.. Aku yang salah karena masuk diam-diam dan langsung muncul di hadapanmu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu konsentrasimu." Aku menyeka keringat dingin di dahiku. "Arg!" Aku merasakan ada yang menusuk dahiku. Hinata sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendekati wajahku dan memperhatikan dahiku dengan saksama.

"Naruto—" Ia terhenti. "Maksudku Uzumaki-san, tolong tahan!" Tangannya menyentuh dahiku.

Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Detak jantungku terdengar semakin kencang. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di dahiku semakin menjadi. Ternyata Hinata menarik serpihan kayu yang tertancap di dahiku.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baikkan, Nar—" Ia terhenti. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku. Ia dengan segera menjauh dariku. "A...A... Aku segera harus pulang. Pokoknya aku yang salah, jadi aku minta maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berlari menyambar tasnya dan keluar meninggalkan sanggar dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Dia kenapa?" batinku mempertanyakan tingkahnya yang aneh. Aku menyentuh dahiku yang rasa sakitnya sudah lebih berkurang sambil mengingat bahwa sebelumnya Hinata menyentuh dahiku untuk mencabut serpihan kayu yang tertancap. Hatiku menjadi lebih tenang setelahnya. Aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatan untuk berdiri. Mungkin ini karena sentuhan pertama dari gadis yang kusukai secara diam-diam. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seraya memikirkan kembali kejadian yang nyaris membuatku mati hari ini. Entah ini hari sialku atau hari keberuntunganku, namun aku merasa senang. Rasanya aku ingin segera pulang dan menuliskan kejadian ini dalam buku harian yang akan kubuat malam ini. Namun sebelumnya aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku terlebih dahulu.

[]=[]=[]

Aku bisa menghembuskan nafas lega sekarang. Sudah sejam berlalu semenjak aku bertemu Hinata, dan sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku ingin bergegas pulang dan menuliskan kejadian ini dalam buku harian. Sebelumnya aku melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30. Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah tertutup. Hari ini adalah hari spesial dalam sebulan di mana setiap klub dapat beraktivitas hingga malam. Namun tentu saja tidak ada satu anggota klub pun yang mau bertahan di sekolah hingga jam 9 malam. Terbukti setelah aku sampai di luar, keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang. Di sana aku bertemu satpam yang berjaga. Aku menyapanya. Ia pun balik menyapaku ditambah dengan sedikit pertanyaan.

"Kau pulang malam lagi ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya. Aku punya banyak urusan di sanggar."

"Oh. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya?"

Aku cukup mengenal satpam itu, begitu pula dengannya. Ia cukup mengenalku sebab sewaktu kelas 1, aku sering terlambat. Ngomong-ngomong kali ini bukan kali pertama aku pulang malam. Saat dulu sewaktu belum bergabung dengan klub, aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah. Namun itu bukan kemauanku. Namun sebab di paksa oleh guru karena lupa mengerjakan PR atau mendapat nilai jelek sewaktu ulangan. Mengingatnya membuatku sedih. Saat itu memang benar-benar masa-masa tersulitku. Setelahnya saat kelas 2, aku memutuskan untuk ikut kegiatan klub agar tak ada guru yang bisa memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di kelas sepulang sekolah.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju stasiun. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku sudah berada di dekat halte. Dari pencahayaan lampu remang-remang halte tersebut, aku bisa melihat seseorang sedang duduk termenung di sana. Sekilas aku memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Dia adalah seorang perempuan. Pakaiannya pun terlihat seperti seragam perempuan sekolahku. Karena penasaran terhadap sosok perempuan itu, aku pun mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, aku semakin mengenalinya.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san." Aku menyapanya hendak memberitahukan sesuatu. Begitu ia menatapku, aku kembali berkata, "biasanya di jam seperti ini, sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi di sekitar area sekolah."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Tapi sebaiknya jangan di sini. Malam-malam begini tempat ini berbahaya."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu di dalam sebab sedikit lagi gerbangnya akan tutup."

"Benar juga." Aku tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu. "K-Kalau begitu. A-Apa aku boleh men...mene...menemanimu?" Oh sial, saat ini pasti wajahku benar-benar memerah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. "B... Boleh!" Tapi ia mengatakannya cukup jelas meski terdengar ragu.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada mobil yang mendekat pada kami. Sekarang sudah benar-benar malam. Udara pun menjadi semakin dingin. Aku merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Oleh karena itu aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Hyuuga-san. Kenapa jemputan Anda belum datang?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, Hinata terlihat tersentak. Posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya menunduk, saat ini berubah menjadi tegak. Melihatnya, aku menjadi merasakan sesuatu yang kelam. Ternyata memang ada yang janggal dengan situasi ini. Terbukti dari jawabannya. "Anu. Se-sebenarnya aku belum menghubungi orang tuaku?"

"Heh?" Aku menyeringai kikuk mendengarnya. "Kau bercanda, ya Hyuuga-san?" Aku berharap bahwa ia memang sedang bercanda. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kebenaran.

"Dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Ponselku juga. Aku hanya bilang ayahku kalau malam ini aku akan pulang agak telat."

"Serius? Bukan bercanda?" Sekarang aku harus memaksakan diri untuk mempercayai kebenaran itu.

Air mata terlihat menetes dari mata Hinata. Melihatnya aku menjadi panik sendiri. "Hiks! Ini benar-benar hari sialku. Aku hampir membunuh teman sekelasku lalu aku tidak bisa pulang karena tidak bawa uang. Aku hanya duduk berharap ayahku menyadari kalau aku belum pulang dan memutuskan mencariku."

"Hina—" Ia meralat. "Hyuuga-san. Jangan menangis. Aku yakin ada jalan keluarnya. Lagi pula aku juga sudah memaafkanmu kan?" Tidak heran jika gadis ini meneteskan air mata. Baginya mungkin hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang berat. "Aku punya ponsel. Kau bisa memakainya untuk menelepon keluargamu." Aku dengan cepat mengambil ponsel di dalam tasku. Namun aku hanya bisa menatap layar ponsel itu sambil membisu. "Tidak mau menyala. Jangan-jangan baterainya habis," ucapanku itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Seketika itu juga ia semakin depresi.

"J-Jangan khawatir." Aku mengeluarkan dompetku. "Aku bawa uang lebih. Bagaimana kalau naik kereta? Kau sering kan pulang dengan kereta?"

"Tapi."

"Jangan menolak. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa menunggu sampai larut." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menarik tangan Hinata. Memaksanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

"Naru—Uzumaki-san. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Sial. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku dan meminta maaf. Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah. Namun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. "K-kau tidak keberatan kan pulang bersamaku dengan kereta?" Ia mengangguk. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan kelegaan.

Berjalan bersama Hinata berdua merupakan impian yang kupikir tidak akan pernah terwujud. Namun hari ini, dengan anehnya takdir memperdekat hubungan kami. Mungkin bagi Hinata terasa biasa. Namun bagiku, ini semua terasa luar biasa. Nyaris mati di tangan orang yang kusukai adalah bayaran yang setimpal dengan semua ini.

Selagi berjalan, aku merasakan bahwa udara semakin dingin. Jalanan malam itu tidak terlalu sepi. Aku memandangi langit untuk melihat bintang. Namun sesuatu yang aneh kulihat di langit dan itu membungkamku. Langit kala itu seperti bercahaya Hijau. Lalu terlihat seperti ada cahaya hijau yang lebih terang bergerak bagaikan gelombang. Kukucek mataku sebentar dan begitu kubuka kembali ternyata sudah kembali hitam seperti biasa. Kuperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi mereka bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya.

"Ha? Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe."

Setibanya di pintu masuk stasiun bawah tanah, kami bertemu seekor kucing hitam yang sedang duduk di depan pintu. "Kucing itu terlihat menunggu seseorang," ucap Hinata.

"He, benarkah?" aku menatap kucing itu. Aku cukup terkejut saat kucing itu balas menatapku. Tak lama kemudian dia meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Kucing yang aneh," ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar." Aku menatap kepergian kucing itu. Lalu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya. Sebentar lagi keretanya datang. Sebaiknya kita segera membeli tiket untukmu."

Tak lama kami menunggu. Kereta pun datang. Satu persatu orang pun memasuki kereta tersebut. Setibanya di dalam, aku sedikit mengeluh karena tidak menemukan bangku kosong di dekat pintu.

"Kita duduk di belakang saja," saran Hinata. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Kami duduk cukup lama sebelum tiba-tiba masinis kereta tersebut mendatangi gerbong kami dan berteriak, "semua keluar! Kereta tak terkendali sedang melaju melalui rel yang sama!"

Tak ada seorang pun yang tidak panik mendengarnya. Semua orang berdesakan untuk dapat keluar. Keadaan stasiun menjadi ricuh kala itu karena setiap orang ingin menyelamatkan diri. Meski terlihat beberapa petugas yang berusaha menenangkan situasi, namun tak seorang pun mengidahkannya. Kami berdesak-desakan bahkan hingga saling dorong-dorongan untuk bisa keluar. Di sini aku harus bisa menyelamatkan diriku dan juga Hinata sebab akulah yang membawanya menaiki kereta ini. Orang-orang dewasa ini bahkan tidak peduli pada kami ataupun anak kecil yang kebetulan berada di kereta itu. Hinata menyarankanku untuk menolong seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa keluar karena terhalang tubuh para orang dewasa.

Begitu terdengar suara dari kereta lain yang sedang mendekat, keadaan pun menjadi semakin panik. Bahkan petugas yang berusaha menenangkan situasi di hajar oleh orang-orang yang menganggap mereka hanya mengganggu. Aku berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelamatkan kami bertiga. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan celah untuk mengeluarkan anak kecil itu. Namun saat ingin mengeluarkan Hinata, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dan tak dapat di buka. Kereta bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kepanikan pun semakin menjadi.

"Naruto! Kita lari ke belakang!" Hinata menarik tanganku. Aku mengikuti pergerakannya dan berlindung di sisi gerbong belakang. Beberapa orang dewasa yang tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya itu bahkan sampai bertengkar menyalahkan orang lain yang dianggap menghalangi. Tangis sudah mulai pecah bahkan sebelum kereta lain menghantam kami.

Banyak orang mulai berteriak histeris saat melihat bahwa kereta itu sudah di hadapan kami. Bahkan ada juga yang sudah berada dalam posisi berdoa. Mungkinkah ini adalah kematian yang sempat tertunda tadi? Apa aku tidak bisa menghindarinya seperti tadi? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang datang. Bahkan saat itu Hinata menangis. Tanpa ragu aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya sekaligus melindunginya. "Aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Karena itu maaf karena sudah memelukmu, Hinata." Aku menutup mataku seraya memeluk Hinata. Ketika terdengar bunyi besi yang bergesekan dan terasa getaran akibat benturan 2 lokomotif, tiba-tiba saja Hinata memelukku dengan erat. Mungkin saja itu hanya pelukan karena Hinata merasa takut. Tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang dan tidak menyesal ketika aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir nanti.

[]=[]=[]

Saat aku membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah tempat yang antah berantah. Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya langit malam yang hitam kelam dihiasi butiran-butiran cahaya bintang. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Semua pun menjadi jelas saat kumelihat permukaan tempatku berpijak yang bagaikan sebuah kaca. Tubuhku diselimuti cahaya berwarna putih yang terlihat sedikit redup. Aku tidak bisa melihat warna kulitku karena tertutup oleh cahaya. Lalu aku teringat dengan kejadian sebelum aku bisa ada di tempat ini. "Inikah yang namanya kematian?"

"Ini adalah dunia penghubung antar dimensi, Uzumaki Naruto." Sebuah suara muncul menanggapi pertanyaanku. Aku merinding ketakutan saat mengetahui bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di tempat ini.

"S-Siapa kau?" Aku berusaha mencari sosok yang berbicara padaku itu.

"Tak ada satu pun makhluk yang mengenalku. Aku adalah Utusan Sang Pencipta. Aku bertugas menjaga dunia yang menjadi penghubung antara Surga dan Neraka serta 7 dunia lainnya. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat wujudku karena aku berupa cahaya yang amat terang yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh matamu. "

Suara yang seperti mengelilingiku itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku. Aku kesulitan memahami apa yang ia ucapkan. "Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Dasar manusia. Aku sudah menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang benar-benar mudah kalian pahami."

"Maaf. Lalu, apa aku memang sudah mati?"

"Antara ya atau tidak. Semua itu tergantung padamu."

Sekarang aku menjadi bingung. Namun rasa takutku menjadi sedikit berkurang meski suara itu masih menggelegar. "Apa?"

"Ragamu saat ini sudah dilarikan ke tempat yang kalian sebut rumah sakit. Namun karena jiwamu berada di sini, ragamu mengalami kondisi yang kalian sebut koma."

Mengapa aku bisa di sini kalau tubuhku masih hidup? Lalu sebenarnya, aku yang ini hanyalah sebuah jiwa tak beraga? Untuk apa aku di sini? Lalu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa kembali? Itulah yang kupertanyakan dalam pikiranku. Namun semua pertanyaan itu dapat didengar oleh makhluk yang menyebut dirinya Utusan tersebut.

"Kalian berdua adalah orang pilihan dari puluhan manusia yang jiwanya dapat ditransfer antar dimensi. Cara untuk kembali hanyalah menyelesaikan tugas dari kami. Secara logika, seharusnya tubuh kalian sudah mati karena kejadian yang kalian sebut dengan kecelakaan itu. Namun karena kehendak Sang Pencipta, kalian diberi Mujizat. Jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini, maka kalian akan dikembalikan lagi ke tubuh kalian."

Secara garis besar aku memahami perkataannya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. "Apa maksudnya dengan 'kalian berdua'?"

"Tutuplah matamu. Lalu rasakan kehadiran sosok lain di dimensi ini."

Itulah yang diperintahnya oleh sosok suara misterius itu. Rasanya mustahil aku bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang seperti itu. Namun meski tak percaya, aku tetap menutup mataku dan meyakini pasti akan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Benar saja, saat aku menutup mataku dan memfokuskan diri, dalam bayanganku terlihat sosok perempuan yang sepertinya sangat kukenali. Tubuhnya pun terselimuti cahaya sama sepertiku dalam arti dia juga merupakan jiwa. Meski tak bisa melihat wajah dengan jelas, hawa ini, perasaan ini, semua yang kurasakan tentang sosok perempuan itu hanya menjurus pada seseorang. "Hinata!" Aku membuka mataku dan berusaha berlari mencari sosoknya. Meski mataku sudah terbuka, namun aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Meski sudah berlari cukup jauh, rasanya aku seperti tak berpindah tempat di dunia ini.

"Percuma kau berusaha mencarinya. Sosok yang kau lihat itu berada di ruang waktu yang berbeda denganmu. Kau bisa merasakannya karena adanya hubungan batin. Namun kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Setelahnya, Utusan Sang Pencipta itu menjelaskan berbagai macam hal. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya juga sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Aku sempat bingung dan berpikir bahwa ia membagi kesadarannya menjadi dua. Namun dengan cepat dibantah meski aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berbicara dengan kami di saat yang bersamaan namun dengan topik pembicaraan yang berbeda dan tak melenceng terlalu jauh dari apa yang aku dengan Utusan Sang Pencipta bicarakan. Aku memang bingung mendengarkan penjelasannya. Peristiwa ini bahkan tidak bisa kujelaskan secara logika. Namun itulah yang memang sedang terjadi.

Lalu di saat kau mulai mengerti tentang situasi yang kuhadapi saat ini, Utusan Sang Pencipta memberikanku penjelasan mengenai tugas yang akan aku emban agar bisa kembali ke tubuhku. Mungkin tepatnya tugas untuk kami berdua.

"Kalian akan kukirim ke dunia yang berada di dimensi berbeda dari dimensi kalian. Tugas kalian adalah membunuh seseorang yang dianggap sebagai pembawa kehancuran alam semesta. Seseorang yang berani menentang Sang Pencipta."

"Tunggu. Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku diberikan tugas yang terdengar sulit seperti itu. Menentang Sang Pencipta? Apa ada makhluk yang sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya? Bahkan sampai-sampai keberadaannya dianggap pembawa kehancuran alam semesta? Ternyata jawabannya adalah.

"Entitas itu bukanlah entitas biasa. Dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh organisasinya, ia berhasil menguak rahasia terbesar dunia. Salah satunya kemampuan untuk hidup abadi. Bahkan dengan kekuatan yang didapatkannya, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari makhluk apa pun di dunia fana. Bahkan ia menciptakan medan pelindung kuat yang mampu mencegah entitas suci memasuki dunia tersebut. Hal itu mengakibatkan tak ada satu pun entitas suci yang dapat membunuhnya."

Aku terduduk diam mendengarnya. Ternyata ada juga makhluk seperti itu. Lalu kalau bahkan entitas suci yang mungkin mengarah pada malaikat saja tidak bisa memasuki dunia tersebut, bagaimana kami bisa melakukannya. Atau mungkin karena kami adalah manusia, kami bisa melakukannya. Tapi kita berbicara mengenai Sang Pencipta. Seharusnya bisa dengan mudah masalah ini dapat diselesaikan. Tapi mengapa aku dan Hinata yang diberikan tugas ini?

Namun kami harus melakukannya. Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup kembali. Mengingat bahwa tiba-tiba hubunganku dengan Hinata bisa sedekat ini, rasanya akan sia-sia jika kami mati di usia semuda ini. Pada akhirnya aku menerima tugas itu, tugas yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku yakin jika topik pembicaraanku di sini sama dengan topik pembicaraan Hinata di sana, pasti Hinata pun akan menerimanya.

Pada akhirnya aku didoktrin semua pengetahuan yang kuperlukan tentang dunia itu oleh Utusan Sang Pencipta. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mendengarkan sebab di sini aku tidak bisa menghitung waktu. Itu dikarenakan dunia ini tidak memiliki konsep waktu.

"Aku sudah mengerti! Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menuntaskan tugas ini jika targetku seperti itu."

"Bisa atau tidak, semua itu tergantung pada kalian. Semua Informasi tentang dunia itu sudah kuberikan pada kalian. Manfaatkanlah dan semoga berhasil. Namun perlu diingat. Jika kalian mati di sana sebelum menuntaskan tugas, maka kami tidak bisa mengembalikan kalian lagi."

Tubuhku terlihat memudar. Hal itu membuatku menjadi semakin panik. "Jiwa kalian akan berpindah dimensi. Kalian tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sana."

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi lemas dan pandanganku menjadi gelap. Kesadaranku pun hilang. Setelahnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

[]=[]=[]

Rasanya aku baru saja mengalami sebuah mimpi yang tak masuk akal. Aku berada di tempat aneh dan bertemu sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Aku tidak ingat apa yang kami bicarakan di sana. Yang kuingat adalah sebelumnya aku dan teman sekelasku sedang terjebak di dalam kereta yang bertabrakan dengan kereta lain. Saat ini aku tahu sedang berada di mana. Tempat ini kemungkinan adalah rumah sakit. Jadi begitu, aku selamat dari tabrakan antar kereta itu. Namun begitu aku membuka mata, sesuatu mulai tampak jelas dikepalaku dan karenanya, perkiraanku sebelumnya benar-benar terbantahkan.

Ini bukanlah dunia tempat aku berasal. Ini memang rumah sakit. Namun rasanya sangat berbeda dengan rumah sakit modern di negara mana pun di duniaku. Tak ada alat infus atau alat-alat medis lainnya di sekitarku. Seharusnya kalau aku mengalami kecelakaan, paling tidak tubuhku mengalami luka berat dan harus dirawat intensif. Namun tak ada apa-apa di tubuhku. Bahkan dinding bangunan tempatku tersadar ini terbuat dari kayu.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Mengusap lembut wajahku dan berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri yang sedang diliputi kebingungan. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Namun kepalaku menjadi sakit karenanya. Rasanya seperti ingatan itu terkunci dan hanya bisa kuingat serpihan-serpihannya saja. Tentu saja ingatan yang kumaksud adalah ingatan saat aku bertemu sesuatu yang aneh itu.

Aku berusaha bangun untuk memperhatikan sekitar dengan lebih baik. Di sebelah kiriku, ada sebuah kain yang menutupi sisi lain dari ruangan ini. Aku membuka kain tersebut. Apa yang kulihat adalah sosok perempuan yang tampak kebingungan, sama sepertiku. "Hinata!" sebutku.

"Naruto. Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Yeah! Tapi aku tidak tahu ini di mana? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku baru sadar. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang bagaimana kita bisa ada di tempat seperti ini."

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini. "Oh. Kalian sudah bangun ya. Syukurlah sepertinya kalian memang saling mengenal."

Seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan dan langsung berbicara pada kami. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Yahhh, aku sempat khawatir saat menemukan kalian di sungai." Perempuan itu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja. "Apa kalian sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Meskipun aku tidak mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi sudah sepantasnya aku mengatakan itu.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sungai?"

"Soal itu," kali ini Hinata yang menjawab. Namun ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Eh, jangan-jangan ingatan kalian hilang?"

"Argh!" Aku mengeluhkan sakit di kepalaku. Perempuan itu pun tampak khawatir dan mendekatiku. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya kepalaku sakit," ucapku.

"Sepertinya kalian memang kehilangan ingatan."

Lalu ada sebuah suara yang terdengar dari luar ruangan ini. "Permisi! Aku mau membeli perban!" Perempuan itu pun segera keluar untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Apa yang kulihat adalah bangunan-bangunan bergaya abad pertengahan. Aku berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Sepertinya ini memang bukan dunia kita. Hinata—Maksudku Hyuuga-san." Wah, aku panik sekali. Aku tidak sengaja memanggil Hinata dengan nama depan saat ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata. Aku pun akan memanggilmu Naruto."

"Umm. Baiklah. Lalu apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Hinata?"

"Tidak. Yang kuingat hanya saat terakhir kita di kereta dan juga pertemuanku dengan sesuatu yang aneh."

"He, ternyata tidak beda jauh denganku."

Seseorang memasuki ruangan kami lagi. Namun itu bukanlah perempuan tadi. Dia adalah lelaki berzirah layaknya kesatria. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia membawa sebilah pedang yang panjang dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan pistol. Tunggu, kalau kuperhatikan itu memang pistol. Apa ada pistol di jaman ini? Tapi harus kuingat bahwa ini bukanlah bumi. Tentu saja peradaban manusia di dunia ini berbeda.

Perempuan yang merawat kami pun turut memasuki ruangan. "Mereka adalah orang yang kutemukan di sungai. Maaf karena baru meminta izin sekarang," ucap perempuan itu.

"Mereka terlihat seperti bukan dari daerah ini. Aku tidak bisa merasakan Orbvoid pada mereka. Sepertinya mereka bukan pasukan kelompok Diraga. Mereka kuizinkan untuk berada di desa ini."

"Terima kasih, kapten!"

Kesatria itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kami. Ada pertanyaan yang saat ini terngiang di kepalaku. "Apa itu Orbvoid?"

Hinata pun sepertinya penasaran. Karena mengetahui bahwa kami kehilangan ingatan, perempuan itu pun menjelaskan pada kami tentang Orbvoid. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah energi dalam tubuh yang mengalir bersama aliran darah. Orbvoid tidak dimiliki semua orang di dunia ini. Mereka yang memiliki Orbvoid di sebut sebagai Elemener. Jadi Orbvoid adalah energi yang digunakan Elemener untuk mengendalikan elemen di sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah paham?"

"Ya aku sudah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku paham dengan sesuatu yang kalian sebut Orbvoid ini. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Wah iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Panggil saja aku Izumi."

Aku pun turut memperkenalkan namaku padanya. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kami melihat ke arah Hinata. Tatapan kami pun memaksanya untuk segera memperkenalkan namanya. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kalian mengetahui nama kalian?" Pertanyaannya sedikit aneh bagiku. Namun kalau kuingat-ingat, ia menganggap kami sedang lupa ingatan. Benar juga tidak mungkin dia tahu kalau kami tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Tapi sebenarnya sih kami memang sedikit kehilangan ingatan. Ingatan tentang bagaimana kami bisa berada di sini. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat mengapa kami bisa berada di sungai. Benarkan, Hinata?"

"I-Iya."

"Aku tidak pernah menemui orang yang ingatannya hilang setengah-setengah seperti ini." Izumi berpikir dengan keras. "Lalu apa kalian ingat tentang masa lalu kalian?"

"Hmm... Eng... Humph... Sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi ya, aku secara pribadi mengingat asal kami."

Saat kusadari, Hinata sudah menatapku.

"Jadi setelah ini kalian mau kembali?"

"Sebenarnya kami mungkin tidak bisa kembali. Entah mengapa, kami bisa ada di sini. Padahal tempat kami berasal berada sangat jauh dari sini."

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan kami yang kukarang dengan sebaik-baiknya, Izumi mempercayainya. Ia menganggap kami adalah orang luar negeri tempatnya tinggal. Ia sangat mempercayainya sebab penampilanku dan Hinata cukup berbeda dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya ia memberikan kami tempat tinggal sementara dan mencarikan kami pekerjaan untuk bertahan hidup. Hinata yang cukup mahir memasak bekerja di rumah makan milik teman Izumi. Sementara kau, sosok laki-laki yang tidak begitu menonjol di bidang apapun hanya bisa bekerja di tempat penempaan pedang desa. Setidaknya aku dan Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup di dunia ini dengan normal hingga kami mengetahui apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk bisa kembali. Sebuah serpihan ingatan meyakinkan kami bahwa kami memiliki tujuan. Dan apabila tujuan itu terpenuhi, kami bisa kembali ke tubuh kami yang mungkin saja sedang koma.

[]=[]=[]

Suara bising dari proses pembakaran hingga penempaan besi menjadi pedang memenuh bengkel ini. Aku bekerja di sini sebagai orang yang bertugas untuk menajamkan pedang menggunakan mesin pengasah. Pekerjaan ini cukup ringan. Bayarannya pun cukup untuk makan dan minum sebab aku tidak perlu memikirkan soal tempat tinggal atau kebutuhan lainnya untuk saat ini. 3 hari berlalu semenjak kami terbangun di dunia ini. Kami masih diberikan izin untuk tinggal di rumah milik Izumi. Namun rasanya tidak enak jika harus tinggal di sana dalam waktu cukup lama. Apalagi sebenarnya Izumi telah memiliki suami yang kebetulan sedang pergi ke Ibukota.

Namun apa daya. Penghasilanku dengan Hinata apabila digabung tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen atau apa pun sebutannya di dunia ini. Aku sangat berharap bahwa kami bisa dengan cepat mengungkap tujuan kami itu. Namun sekeras apa pun aku maupun Hinata mencoba mengingat, kami tidak pernah bisa mengingat soal tujuan kami datang ke dunia ini maupun siapa yang mengirim kami ke sini.

Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi ketimbang tak mengingat tujuan kami ada di dunia ini. Kami merasa tak begitu terkejut karena mengalami berbagai kejadian mengejutkan ini. Rasanya seperti mental kami sudah dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi semua ini jauh sebelum tersadar.

Saat sedang mengasah beberapa pedang, kulihat seorang pemuda berpakaian zirah kesatria. Namun dilihat dari sisi manapun, pemuda itu terlihat sumuran denganku. Selama 3 hari di sini, aku tidak pernah menjumpai kesatria yang semuda itu. Apakah ini yang namanya pertumbuhan yang terlambat.

"Oi. Apa yang kau lihat."

Suara yang terkesan dingin dengan tatapan tajam itu tertuju padaku. Sepertinya ia marah hanya karena kumenatapku. Ia sombong. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Sasuke-san. Apa yang kau butuhkan?" penanggung jawab bengkel ini menghampirinya.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk menajamkan pedangku. Karena dipakai untuk menebas tubuh beberapa pengintai kelompok Diraga, ketajamannya berkurang."

Ternyata namanya Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sombong. Bahkan ketika berbicara pada orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, ia masih saja bersikap dingin. Rasanya aku menjadi tidak bisa fokus bekerja kalau ada dia di sini.

"Oi. Kenapa kau menatapku lagi, pirang! Kau mau mencari masalah!"

Aku memasang wajah tersenyum padanya sambil berkata, "Maaf. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Aku hanya penasaran." Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, ia berbalik dan kembali berbicara pada penanggung jawab. Aku menghilangkan senyum yang terkesan paksa itu dan kembali bekerja.

Aku sedikit mengintip saat pemuda itu keluar dari bengkel. Tak lama kemudian, penanggung jawab mendatangiku. "Naruto-kun. Kau harus hati-hati pada pemuda itu. Jangan sampai membuat masalah dengannya." Aku menatap penanggung jawab atau bisa dikatakan bosku itu lalu bertanya, "memang dia siapa?" sesopan mungkin.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari komandan militer wilayah ini. Dia adalah Elemener hebat dan juga kesatria yang tangguh. Pedang yang selalu berkurang ketajamannya ini menjadi bukti bahwa ia benar-benar serius dalam bertarung." Bosku itu menunjukkan sebilah pedang yang terlihat unik dan beda dari pedang-pedang yang kami buat di sini. "Tolong tinggalkan pekerjaanmu saat ini terlebih dahulu dan tajamkan pedang ini."

"Ahh, baik."

Pada saat jam istirahat, semua pekerjaanku hari ini selesai. Aku bisa pulang sekarang untuk makan siang di rumah. Kak Izumi benar-benar baik. Ia dengan senang hati membuatkanku makan siang setiap jam istirahat. Bahkan terkadang ia tidak mau menerima uangku. Pada akhirnya diam-diam aku membelikan bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya. Lalu mengenai Hinata, ia tidak pulang untuk beristirahat. Karena ia bekerja di industri makanan, ia tak perlu khawatir tentang makan siang. Ketika saatnya makan malam, ialah yang akan membantu kak Izumi untuk memasak.

Aku memasuki apotek. Tempat ini sepertinya sedang sepi. Biasanya bakal ramai dengan orang-orang yang terluka atau sakit. Aku menyapa kak Izumi yang sedang berdiri di konter seraya menimbang dosis obat. "Langsung ke dapur saja, Naruto. Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu," ucapnya setelah membalas sapaanku.

"Makasih, Kak Izumi! Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan baik ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menuruti kemauan perutku yang sudah keroncongan untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju dapur. Begitu pintu dapur kubuka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang makan di sana. Karena terkejut dengan kedatanganku, ia sampai menghentikan sendok yang hendak ia masukan ke dalam mulut. Aku pun terkejut sehingga hanya bisa menatap pemuda ini dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebuah sendok tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat dengan keras di wajahku. "Kau memang mau mencari masalah denganku! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?!" pemuda yang namanya Sasuke itu mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pistol itu dan membidiknya ke arahku. Seketika aku menjadi panik. "Mati kau di sini!" Pistol itu menembakkan semacam partikel berwarna merah ke arahku. Entah mengapa aku bisa melihatnya cukup jelas dan mampu menghindarinya. Aku tidak bisa tenang meski berhasil menghindari tembakan pertama dari pistol itu. Saat kulihat lubang yang tercipta oleh tembakan senjata itu di pintu, aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa senjata itu benar-benar berbahaya dan berbeda dari senjata api yang ada di duniaku.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menembakkan senjata itu padaku. Sekali lagi aku bisa melihat partikelnya dan berusaha menghindar. Namun kali cukup telat sehingga partikel itu mengikis rambutku. Atau mungkin itu karena kecepatan partikelnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Oi, tunggu dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Cih! Hebat juga kau!" Dengan menyimpan kembali senjata itu pada kantungnya, Sasuke menyerangku dengan tangan kosong. Aku kesulitan untuk melihat pergerakannya. Namun aku masih bisa menangkis serangan tangannya meski beberapa kali terkena pukulan. Perkelahian kami semakin menjadi saat aku berhasil membuat hidung pemuda dingin itu keluar darah saat aku memukulnya. Alhasil, Sasuke menjadi marah dan mendorongku pada pintu. Tak peduli lagi bahwa saat ini pintu tersebut sudah rata dengan permukaan lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Hentikan!" Kak Izumi datang menghampiri kami. Ia berlari bersama Hinata. Dari kejauhan, terlihat tangannya mendorong sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah angin cukup kencang muncul dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Dia adalah Naruto. Orang yang tadi kuceritakan padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata segera menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku pulang cepat karena sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan."

Sasuke mendekati kami. "Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu, Izumi nee-san."

"Ahh. Maaf. Aku tidak sempat mengatur tenagaku."

Sasuke mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia hendak membantuku berdiri. Namun begitu kucoba meraih tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Sasuke! Apa maksudmu itu?" Kak Izumi terdengar marah.

"Sepertinya ada serpihan kayu yang tertancap di tanganku." Ia melihati tangannya dan mencabut serpihan kayu tersebut. Jujur saja, sempat kukira kalau dia mau mengerjaiku dengan cara berpura-pura hendak membantuku berdiri. Tapi ternyata dia memang hendak membantuku berdiri. Terlihat bahwa saat ini ia menawariku bantuan untuk berdiri dengan memakai tangannya yang lain.

"Maafkan perilaku adik iparku ya, Naruto," ucap Izumi.

Aku memaafkannya. Namun pandanganku belum bisa lepas dari sikap sombongnya yang membuatku kesal.

"Ehh, jadi dia adalah adik dari suami kak Izumi yang pernah kakak ceritakan padaku ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tepat!"

Saat Hinata dan Kak Izumi sedang berbicara, aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi tak menyukai. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kami masih menyimpan dendam karena perkelahian kecil tadi.

"Jadi berantakan begini. Padahal sebentar lagi Itachi pulang. Huft." Kak Izumi mengeluhkan kelakuan kami yang telah memberantakkan rumahnya.

"Maaf." Aku dan Sasuke bersamaan meminta maaf. Tetapi meskipun begitu, kami masih saling memandang dengan sorot mata yang saling menyalahkan. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. Tentang kakak Sasuke yang merupakan seorang komandan militer di wilayah ini. Jika Sasuke adalah adik ipar Kak Izumi. Maka kakaknya adalah suami dari Kak Uzumi. Itu artinya sebentar lagi komandan militer wilayah ini akan datang ke rumah ini.

Benar saja. Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara, "aku pulang!" Sorot mata kami mengarah pada sumber suara. Seorang pria yang tampak masih muda. Berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan zirah dan pedang yang melambangkan bahwa ia adalah kesatria. Bahkan usianya tidaklah berbeda jauh dari kak Izumi.

"Selamat datang, sayang." Kak Izumi menghampirinya. Sepertinya pria itu memang suaminya. Mata suami kak Izumi memperhatikan kami. Tak lupa juga ia memperhatikan kondisi rumah yang berantakan. Aku jadi di buat takut oleh tatapannya itu sebab aku dan Sasuke lah yang menyebabkan kerusakan ini.

"Apa mereka orang-orang yang kau selamatkan di sungai?"

"Iya. Kamu sudah tahu?"

"Orang-orang kantor membicarakannya. Aku juga sudah menerima laporan Obito tentang mereka." Setelahnya Itachi menghampiriku. "Namamu?"

"Eh, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal di sini untuk sementara." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Angkat badanmu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, komandan pasukan kesatria perbatasan."

Hinata mendekatiku untuk berkenalan dengan Itachi. Ia meletakkan tangan kiri di dadanya lalu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda."

"Perempuan ini lebih tahu cara bersikap. Belajarlah dari dia tentang bagaimana cara menghormati kesatria." Itachi mendekati Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke sedang ketakutan. Ia bahkan sampai memalingkan pandangannya karena tak mau bertatapan dengan kakaknya. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Kau juga perlu banyak belajar soal menghormati kesatria yang lebih tua darimu, Sasuke."

Setelahnya Itachi menghilang setelah memasuki kamar. "Wah, moodnya sedang buruk. Pasti karena pintu ini," ucap kak Izumi.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. "Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Aku juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi sekarang kalian makan dulu dan jangan ribut."

Kak Izumi pun pergi meninggalkan kami menuju kamar untuk menyusul Itachi. Sasuke masuk menuju dapur dan melanjutkan makannya. Hinata memutuskan untuk menggantikan tugas Kak Izumi menjaga apotek sebab ia sudah makan siang. Sementara itu, aku harus makan berdua bersama Sasuke. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang kecil-kecilan.

[]=[]=[]

Seperti biasa. Malam ini udara terasa dingin. Meski sudah memakai berlapis-lapis selimut pemberian Kak Izumi, ruangan kamar ini masih saja terasa dingin. Namun saat kumelihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidur di ranjang yang lain, dia terlihat begitu pulas meski tidak memakai selimut. "Sial. Dingin sekali. Apa dia masih manusia!" Aku gelisah karena tidak bisa tidur di tengah udara dingin seperti itu. Aku cukup sering bergerak-gerak untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Namun tentu saja apa yang kulakukan ini menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

"Kau tidak bisa diam? Kau menggangguku saat makan, sekarang pun kau menggangguku saat tidur." Omelan itu berasal dari mulut si dingin Sasuke. Meski terlihat pulas tertidur, namun sepertinya suara yang timbulkan membuatnya terbangun.

"M-Maaf. Aku kedinginan."

"Wajarlah. Musim dingin sudah dekat."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Sasuke?"

"Bodoh! Aku ini Elemener dengan elemen api. Adanya Orbvoid yang mengalir dalam tubuhku membuatku dapat mengatur suhu tubuh dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah kelebihanku sebagai Elemener."

"He, aku jadi iri. Aku selalu ingin punya kekuatan seperti itu. Hanya saja di tempat asalku tidak ada kekuatan seperti itu."

"Ternyata ada juga tempat seperti itu di dunia ini. Kupikir hampir semua tempat di dunia ini memiliki orang-orang dengan kemampuan sepertiku."

Aku hampir saja membocorkan fakta bahwa aku bukan dari dunia ini. Syukur pikiran Sasuke malah mengarah ke sana. "Begitulah. Dunia memang tidak adil."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini? Tak ada tempat di sekitar kerajaan ini yang tak memiliki Elemener. Bukankah itu artinya negeri kalian sangat jauh?"

Mendengarnya, aku menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Inilah alasan kenapa sebuah rahasia bisa dengan cepat diketahui orang-orang pintar. Tapi aku harus berusaha menutupi rahasia itu. Setidaknya sampai aku tahu alasan kami berada di dunia ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau kami sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya kalau kau tidak mengingat apa pun. Kalian memang terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan. Banyak sekali hal yang tak kau ketahui. Tapi, bagiku kau adalah orang yang mencurigakan."

"Agh!" Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Segera kubangun dari tidurku dan bertanya, "Apa alasanmu menuduhku mencurigakan?"

"Kau bisa menghindari serangan partikel Orbvoid yang kutembakkan padamu siang ini. Orang biasa tak akan bisa melakukannya. Yang hanya bisa melakukannya hanyalah Elemener. Kami mampu merasakan apabila ada partikel Orbvoid yang mengarah pada kami. Meskipun begitu, jika Elemener tersebut tak memiliki kelincahan, ia tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan partikel yang sangat cepat."

"Soal itu. Aku mungkin hanya beruntung karena bisa menghindarinya."

"Asal kau tahu saja, serangan keduaku itu adalah yang tercepat diwilayah ini. Tak ada satupun musuh yang pernah bisa menghindarinya. Apa kau mau berusaha membuat alasan lagi?"

"Eto... Hmph... Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya." Pada akhirnya itu adalah jawaban terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan. Karenanya, Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa aku bukanlah orang biasa. Namun rahasia soal aku yang bukan manusia dari dimensi ini masih terjaga.

Saat kami hendak kembali tidur, terdengar suara ledakan yang amat keras. Seketika aku kembali membuka mata dan berdiri. Saat aku melihat ke arah Sasuke, ternyata dia sudah berdiri di depan jendela untuk melihat asal ledakan tersebut.

"Gerbang desa!" Ia berlari menuju lemarinya. Dengan cepat ia memakai zirahnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke!" Ia tak kunjung menjawabku. "Oi? Jawablah?"

Pintu kamar didobrak oleh seseorang. "Sasuke!" panggil orang yang membuka pintu. Ternyata dia adalah Itachi.

"Aku siap! Ayo ke sana, Aniki!"

Pada akhirnya tak ada satupun orang yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sebuah peringatan sebelum meninggalkan kamar. "Jangan tinggalkan rumah dan juga lindungi Izumi nee-san." Kira-kira itulah yang ia katakan. Aku merasakan perasaan buruk tentang ledakan tersebut. Dari jendela kamar ini, aku bisa melihat gerbang desa dengan jelas. Para kesatria terlihat sedang bertarung. Tidak hanya melawan manusia, tapi mereka juga melawan sosok seperti hewan yang cukup besar.

Aku berlari ke luar kamar menghampiri Hinata. Namun kamarnya telah kosong. Aku pun mencari keberadaan orang di rumah ini. Ternyata mereka ada di apotek. Kak Izumi terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan obat-obatan ke dalam tas. Hinata terlihat membantunya meski sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Kak Izumi, untuk apa semua itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja untuk mengobati prajurit dan warga desa yang terluka. Aku menerima laporan kalau para warga dan kesatria yang terluka sudah di bawa ke tempat yang aman. Aku harus segera ke sana."

"Aku akan membantu," ucap Hinata menawarkan diri.

"Kalian berdua pergi ke tempat perlindungan saja. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kakak ke sana sendirian. Sasuke sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku akan membantu. Jika hanya mengobati korban luka, maka aku juga bisa."

Karena tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada kami, Kak Izumi pun mengizinkan kami untuk ikut. Ia mengambilkan senjata milik Itachi yang tersimpan di tempat rahasia. "Setidaknya, bawalah senjata untuk melindungi diri. Jika terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan, segera pergi ke tempat yang aman."

Aku mengambil sebilah pedang sementara Hinata mengambil panah. Pedang yang kupegang ini ternyata jauh lebih berat ketimbang pedang-pedang yang sering kuasah di bengkel pandai besi. Pedang itu sedikit kukeluarkan dari sarungnya untuk melihat ketajamannya. Masih mengkilap layaknya pedang yang baru di asah. "Aku siap!"

Hinata pun sudah selesai mempersiapkan panahnya. Jumlah anak panah yang ia bawa pun cukup banyak. Kalau Hinata sih aku yakin dia hebat dalam memanah. Dia di pilih menjadi wakil klub panahan sebab sering memenangkan kompetisi selama menjadi anggota. Panah memang pilihan senjatanya yang benar-benar bisa ia gunakan. Namun aku sebaliknya. Aku tidak yakin bisa memakai pedang ini dengan baik. Ditambah lagi dengan bobot pedang yang berat.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Baik!" ucapku dan Hinata bersamaan.

[]=[]=[]

Kami terus berlari di tengah kepanikan warga desa yang ingin menyelamatkan diri. Tujuan kami ialah sebuah rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang. Namun tempat itu bisa dikatakan aman sebab para kesatria sedang menahan musuh sekuat tenaga di gerbang. Berlari sambil membawa pedang berat seperti ini memang tidaklah mudah. Pedang bambu yang sering kupakai selama kegiatan klub jauh lebih ringan dari pada pedang ini.

Akhirnya kami tiba juga. Tempat itu di jaga beberapa kesatria. Di dalamnya terlihat beberapa orang sedang berusaha mengobati luka para korban. Di desa ini memang hanya ada 1 apotek dan 1 dokter ahli. Dia adalah kak Izumi. Tapi pengetahuan tentang penanganan luka seperti ini tentunya tidak hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Apalagi di era dunia yang seperti ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Dengan cepat kak Izumi mengeluarkan semua obat-obatan untuk luka dan juga semacam kain kasa.

Melihat banyaknya orang yang terluka, membuat Hinata ingin membantu. Tapi ia tidak kuat untuk melihat luka mereka. Lagi pula bantuannya pun tidak terlalu diperlukan sebab sudah cukup banyak orang yang membantu menangani pasien. Aku mengajak Hinata keluar sebab ia terlihat tidak kuat jika harus berada di ruangan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

Namun sesampainya di luar, kami malah di minta untuk segera mengevakuasi diri oleh kesatria yang berjaga di sana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, cepatlah pergi ke tempat pengungsian!"

"Tidak. Kami sedang menunggu kak Izumi."

"Izumi? Maksudmu Izumi istri dari komandan Itachi?"

"Iya," jawabku.

"Sial. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat berbahaya seperti ini." Kesatria itu sepertinya hendak masuk dan meminta kak Izumi untuk segera mengungsi ke tempat yang aman. Namun baru saja hendak masuk, kepalanya tertembak sebuah anak panah.

Seketika itu juga, aku menarik lengan Hinata untuk mencari tempat aman. Sepertinya ada musuh yang berhasil masuk ke desa. Kesatria yang berjaga di sekitar rumah itu pun tumbang satu persatu terkena tembakan panah dari musuh yang belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku harus memperingatkan kak Izumi dan segera mengevakuasi semua orang yang berada dalam rumah tersebut. Aku mengambil langkah pertama. Hinata sempat menghentikanku. Namun aku harus tetap melakukannya. Maka agar aku bisa selamat, Hinata memutuskan untuk memancing perhatian musuh. Dikarenakan ia sudah bisa membaca arah serangan musuh, ia telah mengetahui di mana musuh berada. Begitu Hinata melepaskan anak panahnya, aku pun berlari dengan cepat memasuki ruangan. Namun aku gagal. Kakiku terkena panah jauh sebelum aku bisa mendekati pintu. Hinata mencoba melindungiku dengan memanah setiap musuh yang terlihat. Kemampuannya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membidik musuh. Melihatnya, aku seraya melihat seorang dewi dalam medan pertempuran.

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa." Ia menghampiriku. Tanpa ragu ia mencabut anak panah yang menancap pada kakiku. Rasanya memang sakit. Namun menjadi lebih baik setelahnya. Namun sekarang kami harus menghindari tempat yang terbuka sebab masih tak diketahui berapa jumlah pemanah musuh. Baru saja akan bergerak, sebuah panah melesat mengikis rambut Hinata.

"Gawat!" Aku melihat setidaknya ada 5 orang pemanah yang masih hidup. Mereka semua terlihat membidik kami. Aku mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Dengan pedang itu, aku berusaha menangkis setiap anak panah yang melesat ke arah kami. Tapi aku cukup kesulitan menggerakkannya sebab masih terasa berat meskipun sudah kukeluarkan dari sarungnya. Karenanya, sebuah anak panah berhasil menancap di lenganku dan memaksaku untuk menjatuhkan pedang. Saat kupikir aku akan mati di sini, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dari atap dan menembak pemanah-pemanah musuh memakai pistol yang mengeluarkan peluru aneh itu.

"Cih! Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar rumah. Kenapa kalian malah ke sini."

"S-Sasuke!" Kami berdua terkejut. Sasuke lah orang yang menyelamatkan kami.

"Di mana, Izumi nee-san?"

"Dia masih di dalam." Saat aku menjawabnya, aku sedang berusaha mencabut anak panah yang tertancap di lenganku.

"Naruto. Jangan asal tarik. Nanti malah pendarahannya banyak. Biar kau saja." Sekali lagi, anak panah yang tertancap di tubuhku. Kali ini ia merobek pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menarik keluar anak panah tersebut. Robekan dari pakaiannya itu ia gunakan untuk menutup lukaku.

"Segera temui Izumi nee-san agar kau juga mendapat perawatan."

Suasana mendadak menjadi mencekam. Sasuke mendadak terdiam sambil perlahan membalikkan badannya. Melihat Sasuke berbalik ke arah belakangku, aku pun turut melihat kebelakang. Tanpaku sadar, ternyata ada hewan berukuran besar dengan wujud menyerupai monster telah berdiri di hadapanku dan siap menerkam kami kapan saja.

Sasuke secara spontan langsung menembak monster itu. "Naruto, Hinata. Pergi dari sana!"

Hinata membopongku. Bersama kami berusaha menjauh. Tembakkan Sasuke membuat monster itu marah dan mengaung keras.

"Monster apa itu?"

"Itu adalah Chimera. Monster yang diciptakan oleh kelompok Diraga. Tembakkanku tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya. Sebaiknya kalian menjauh darinya. Aku akan mengumpan monster ini agar menjauh dari rumah itu."

Namun sesuatu di luar perkiraan Sasuke terjadi. Monster itu menyemburkan api ke arah kami. Kami terkejut. Namun tanpa kusadari ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih terkejut. Namun ia dengan cepat menadahkan tangannya ke atas dan menahan semburan api itu. "Pergilah! Aku sudah tidak kuat!"

"T-Tapi. Kau bisa terbakar!"

"Sudah! Pergi saja!"

Aku mengajak Hinata pergi menjauh. Namun aku menghentikan langkah kakiku saat mendengar suara jeritan Sasuke saat api itu melahapnya. "Sasuke!" aku tidak tahan. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku menemukan pedang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku segera menyambarnya dan melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

"Naruto. Jangan gegabah!" teriak Hinata.

"Aaaaa... Sialan kau monster!" Emosiku benar-benar terpancing kala melihat Sasuke terbaring di tanah. Aku berusaha menghunuskan pedang pada tubuhnya. Namun belum saja berhasil mendekatinya, monster berbadan singa dan berkepala kera itu memukulku hingga terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan sensasi sakit yang luar biasa. Segera ku beri peringatan pada Hinata untuk segera kabur. Namun ia malah berlari mendekatiku. Pada akhirnya monster itu terpancing oleh pergerakan Hinata dan mengejarnya. "Hinata!" Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Saat tanganku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat kulempar ke monster itu, aku menemukan senjata milik Sasuke.

Aku melihati senjata tersebut dan berusaha mempelajari cara menggunakannya. Kalau kuperhatikan sedekat ini, senjata ini benar-benar tidak mirip dengan pistol dari duniaku. Tak ada magasin atau bahkan tempat untuk memasukkan peluru ke dalamnya.

"Na-Naruto! Lemparkan senjata itu padaku!" Itu adalah teriakan Sasuke. Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, tidak mungkin aku bisa melempar dalam jarak yang sejauh itu. Bodoh amat! Aku sudah pernah melihat Sasuke menembak dengan senjata ini. Cara menggunakannya pun seharusnya tidak berbeda jauh. Buktinya ada bagian yang menyerupai pelatuk. Aku mencoba membidiknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dalam diriku terserap ke dalam senjata itu. Senjata itu mengeluarkan senjata di bagian pegangannya. Kalau kuingat-ingat, sebelum Sasuke dapat menembak, bagian itu selalu menyala. Berdasarkan keyakinan, aku menekan pelatuknya. Sebuah partikel energi berwarna biru dengan volume jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah ditembakkan Sasuke melesat dan menghancurkan tubuh monster itu. Aku tercengang melihatnya. Tanganku serasa lemas setelahnya.

Hinata menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Itu sangat luar biasa."

"Haha. Kurasa senjata ini jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraanku."

Sasuke mendatangi kami. Wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan. "B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau menembakkan senjata itu?"

"Eh? Bukannya tinggal di tekan saja ya?"

"Ha? Seharusnya senjata itu tidaklah mudah untuk ditembakkan. Bahkan harusnya bagimu itu mustahil." Nada Sasuke seperti kesal.

"Hei. Kenapa kau marah begini."

"Aku saja menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk bisa menembakkan partikel Orbvoid dari senjata itu. Tapi kau, yang bahkan tidak memiliki Orbvoid malah bisa menembakkan partikel Orbvoid dengan sekali coba."

"Ehh. Itu tidak biasa ya? Lalu apa mungkin aku ini jenius?"

"Tidak bodoh! Kau itu aneh. Jelas-jelas kau tidak memiliki Orbvoid. Tapi kau bisa menembakkan senjata itu. Bahkan partikelnya sangat kuat."

Sekarang aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke itu dengan apa. Saat kumelihat ke arah Hinata, gadis itu sedang memungut senjata milik Sasuke yang sempat kujatuhkan kembali karena tanganku lemas.

"Sasuke-san." Ia memanggil Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, senjata apa ini?"

Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan. Senjata itu diberi nama Railgun. Senjata khusus yang dikembangkan kerajaan untuk para kesatria. Gelar kesatria itu sendiri hanya diberikan bagi prajurit yang memiliki kekuatan Orbvoid. Senjata ini dapat menembakkan Orbvoid dalam wujud partikel cahaya layaknya sebuah peluru. Kecepatan dan kekuatan partikel tersebut tergantung dari jumlah Orbvoid yang disuplai oleh pengguna. Untuk warna dari partikel, biasanya sesuai jenis dari elemen yang dimiliki pengguna. Dikarenakan sumber amunisinya berasal dari penggunanya sendiri, maka tidak mungkin orang biasa dapat memakainya. Tidak heran jika Sasuke merasa heran denganku. Aku yang diyakininya tidak memiliki Orbvoid namun dapat menembakkan senjata tersebut.

Namun Sasuke tidak mau terlarut dalam kebingungan ini. Ia harus kembali memukul mundur musuh. Ia tidak terlihat kelelahan ataupun mengalami luka berat meski pernah terbakar. Itu karena sebelum terkena api Chimera, ia berhasil membuat pelindung di sekeliling tubuhnya. Aku sendiri harus segera mendapatkan perawatan karena luka-luka yang kualami. Tanganku memang sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi sekarang tubuhku terasa sangat lelah.

Matahari atau apapun sebutannya di dunia ini telah terbit. Cahayanya menerangi desa dan membawa kegembiraan sendiri bagi setiap warga desa dan juga para kesatria yang sudah berjuang keras untuk memukul mundur musuh. Kerusakan memang parah dan tak bisa dihindari. Juga banyak kesatria dan prajurit kerajaan yang gugur. Namun itu adalah pengorbanan untuk mencapai kedamaian. Para kesatria dan prajurit kerajaan yang telah selesai bertarung tersebut melepaskan helm mereka dan menundukkan kepala untuk menghormati rekan-rekan mereka yang gugur. Pagi itu suasana menjadi hening.

Bersama Hinata, aku memandangi suasana yang tak mungkin bisa kami temukan di dunia kami ini. Kejadian malam ini pun tak akan kami lupakan. Terlebih lagi saat aku terbangun dari istirahatku, aku mengingat alasan mengapa kami ada di sini. Aku tahu tentang tujuan yang harus kami capai. Dan tentunya, siapa orang yang telah mengirim kami. Hal itu pun kusampaikan pada Hinata. Secara misterius, ingatan yang sebelumnya sempat tersegel itu kini sudah terbuka. Kami pun tidak bingung lagi terhadap situasi dunia ini.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Kau benar, Naruto. Ini tugas yang penting."

"Mari cari cara agar kita bisa bertemu pimpinan kelompok Diraga dan membunuhnya."

[]=[]=[]

Para warga desa sedang sibuk memperbaiki gerbang sekaligus membereskan kekacauan pasca penyerangan pasukan kelompok Diraga. Hari ini juga direncanakan bahwa pemakaman akan diadakan sore ini. Aku memang tak merasa kehilangan orang di sini, namun aku tetap harus ikut.

Melihat begitu banyak korban yang bahkan tidak hanya dari kalangan militer kerajaan, membuatku kesal. Kelompok Diraga tidak mengenal ampun. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu menyingkirkan setiap kerajaan besar dan menguasai dunia.

Sore ini, pidato dari komandan pasukan di wilayah ini terdengar begitu menggelegar. Semangat para kesatria dan prajurit kerajaan lainnya pun meningkat mendengarnya. Bahkan para warga pun ikut terpengaruh. Pidato yang kebanyakan berisi kutukan bagi kelompok Diraga itu benar-benar mempengaruhi kami semua.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, aku bersama Hinata mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan sebelum tiba di rumah. Kebetulan kami menemuinya tepat sesaat sebelum ia menaiki kuda. Sebelumnya, ia telah berencana untuk mengantar Itachi menuju ibukota untuk melaporkan penyerangan ini.

"Ada apa? Aku harus segera pergi menemui kakakku."

"Begini Sasuke. Kami ingat tujuan kami ada di negeri ini."

"He, benarkah? Lalu apa kalian mau pergi?"

"Kami," Aku menjadi ragu.

"Kami mau bergabung dengan pasukan Kesatria!" Suara itu berasal dari Hinata. Berbeda denganku, sepertinya ia benar-benar matang saat memikirkan rencana ini.

"Cih! Menjadi kesatria itu tidaklah gampang. Lagi pula kalian tidka akan bisa menjadi kesatria. Meski kemampuan kalian hebat pun, kalian hanya akan di terima sebagai prajurit. Bukannya kesatria sebab kalian tak memiliki Orbvoid. Dan khusus bagimu Naruto, kau itu aneh. Manusia teraneh yang pernahku temui."

Kata-katanya itu menyinggungku dan membuatku kesal. Baginya kondisiku memang aneh. Namun aku yang sekarang sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Namun itu mungkin tidak hanya terjadi padaku, tetapi juga terjadi pada Hinata. Meskipun masih belum diketahui apa itu, tapi kami juga memiliki kekuatan. Sebab sangat tidak mungkin bagi kami yang memiliki tugas membunuh pimpinan tertinggi kelompok Diraga, bertarung hanya dengan memakai pedang dan panah.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membunuh Madara!"

Tatapan Sasuke menjadi sangat serius saat menatapku. "Oh. Menarik. Tak pernah kulihat orang bodoh yang bertekad membunuh pimpinan kelompok Diraga, seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai Elemener terkuat di dunia ini. Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan Kak Itachi dahulu." Sasuke menaiki kudanya. Tanpa salam perpisahan, ia memacu kuda itu untuk melaju di jalanan Desa menuju tempat kakaknya menunggu.

Pada akhirnya rencana kami itu pun di setujui oleh Itachi. Aku dan Hinata di undang berdua untuk datang ke markas militer kerajaan di wilayah ini. Di sana kami harus menceritakan tentang tujuan kami tersebut dan juga alasannya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa kami melakukannya untuk bisa hidup kembali di dunia asal kami. Alasannya haruslah kukarang. Dan alasan yang kukarang tersebut ialah

"Aku ingin membalas dendam!"

Mendengar cerita kami, semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa. Pandangan mereka pun terlihat sangat meremehkan kami. Tentu saja karena kami adalah orang biasa.

"Dengar, Naruto. Kalian hanya akan terbunuh." Perkataan itu datang dari mulut Itachi. Meski ia tidak menertawakan kami, namun saat ini sikapnya benar-benar merendahkan kami. "Belum ada Elemener yang mampu menembus wilayah musuh sampai sekarang. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena semua wilayah kekuasaan Madara dapat ia kendalikan dari jarak jauh. Ia dapat merasakan Orbvoid para Elemener itu dan menyerangnya dengan elemen apapun di sekitar mereka tanpa melihat secara langsung. Alasan berikutnya adalah, tak ada Elemener yang berani mendekati wilayah kekuasaan Madara. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka akan merasakan Aura kekuatan yang hebat yang bahkan dapat membuat orang dewasa ketakutan. Orbvoidnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Terlebih lagi, dia Abadi."

"Ya. Kami sudah tahu itu. Tapi kami harus melakukannya meski harus terbunuh."

Setiap orang di ruangan ini mengomentari perkataanku. Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Namun aku tetap kukuh pendirian dan tidak mengidahkan perkataan mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dan langsung memasukinya. "Permisi! Boleh aku bicara, Aniki?"

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tiba-tiba masuk."

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku menjadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang si bodoh ini."

"Sialan kau Sasuke. Jangan ikut menghalangi kami!"

"Diamlah! Bodoh!" Ia menghentikanku yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Semalam. Dia membunuh seekor Chimera dengan menggunakan Railgun milikku."

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa!" "Tidak mungkin. Diakan." "Sangat tidak mungkin." "Kau bercanda? Dia tidak memiliki Orbvoid." Kira-kira itulah yang mereka ucapkan. Aku sadar bahwa Sasuke memiliki niat untuk membantuku. Itu sebabnya ia mengatakan itu.

Itachi mendekatiku. "Tidak pernah kulihat orang dengan tatapan serius seperti ini. Naruto, Hinata. Jika kalian memang serius ingin bergabung dengan kami, maka penuhilah tantanganku. Jika kalian berhasil, maka dengan senang hati akan kuberikan gelar kesatria kehormatan pada kalian."

Kesatria kehormatan? Terdengar tidak buruk. Gelar itu diberikan pada prajurit dari golongan orang biasa yang telah mengabdi dalam waktu lama dan memiliki peran yang penting dalam kemiliteran.

"Bagaimana, kau setuju? Tapi kalau gagal, kalian harus meninggalkan desa ini dan menjauh dari perbatasan."

Ini adalah kesepakatan yang memiliki konsekuensi besar. Namun aku tetap menyetujuinya. Kami berjabat tangan sebagai tanda setuju. Namun perlahan, ekspresi Itachi yang meremehkanku itu berubah saat kami berjabat tangan. Ia terlihat serius dan sedikit merasa terkejut. "Oh. Pantas saja!" Hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi meninggalkan ruangan setelah berkata bahwa aku dan Hinata harus datang ke markas pasukan perbatasan besok siang. Kepergiannya setelah mengatakan kalimat "Oh. Pantas saja" itu membuat semua orang bingung. Termasuk aku sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tidak terkejut sebab ia sudah merasakan ada keanehan dalam diriku.

Hari itu pun tiba. Keesokan siangnya, aku bersama Hinata mendatangi markas pasukan perbatasan. Markasnya terdiri dari beberapa bangunan yang dikelilingi oleh tembok beton yang terlihat kokoh. Semua kegiatan para prajurit dan kesatria di area perbatasan di atur di sini. Tempat itu terlihat sangat luas dan tak mudah tertembus. Bisa terlihat ada cukup banyak prajurit yang berjaga di sana.

Aku di bawa menuju tempat pelatihan. Di sana Itachi dan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Sasuke terlihat memegang sebuah pedang kayu. Selain itu ada sebuah pedang kayu juga yang sudah di persiapkan di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku bisa mengetahui tantangan apa yang akan diberikan padanya.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, maka kalian berdua akan kuangkat menjadi ksatira kehormatan di wilayah ini." Benarkan. Aku sudah bisa menebak dengan hanya melihat. Namun yang menyebalkan adalah, tatapan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maaf saja Naruto. Aku benci kekalahan. Aku tidak mau mengalah padamu. Bertarunglah dengan serius melawanku, kesatria termuda di wilayah ini."

Aku sempat ragu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan mudah. Terakhir kali kami bertarung atau lebih tepatnya berkelahi pun dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi melihat senyuman Hinata yang mengarah padaku seraya mengatakan "Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Aku yakin padamu." Aku jadi benar-benar merasa harus merasa bisa memenangkannya.

Kusambar pedang kayu itu. Membuat pose kuda-kuda. Kututup mata seraya mengingat kata-kata para senior di klub kendo. "Jika kau harus menyerang dahulu, carilah celah terbaik untuk diserang." Lalu aku kembali mengingat pertarunganku dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Kurasa bisa melihat serangan partikel cahaya dari senjata Railgun itu bukanlah sekedar keberuntungan. Aku yakin pasti itu salah satu kekuatan yang diberikan padaku.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" Aku menatap Sasuke penuh kepercayaan diri. Aku pun berlari seraya mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya. Namun Sasuke menghalangi pergerakanku dengan menebaskan pedangnya. Tebasan-tebasan pedangnya itu membuat celahnya terbuka. Dan memang benar bahwa aku bisa melihat serangan Sasuke dengan lebih baik ketimbang melihat pergerakan para senior di klub kendo. Gerakannya memang cepat, namun aku masih bisa menghindari dan menangkis setiap serangannya. Tapi ya, meskipun aku yang pertama bergerak untuk menyerangnya, pada akhirnya malah aku yang diserang olehnya jauh sebelum aku bisa menebaskan pedang kayuku ini padanya. Gerakannya sangat profesional. Dia nyaris beberapa kali menyentuhku. Namun aku tak mau kalah. Sebuah kesempatan kudapatkan. Saat ia ingin menebasku dari atas, aku memukul pedangnya sekuat tenaga dari bawah. Pedang Sasuke terlempar ke udara. Saat kupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menebas Sasuke, Ia menendang kakiku dengan gaya berputar. Akibatnya aku terjatuh membentur lantai dengan kuat. Pedangku saat ini sudah berada di tangan Sasuke. Aku akan kalah karena begitu pedang kayu tersebut menyentuh kulitku, maka aku akan dinyatakan kalah. "Kau kalah, Naruto!" Ia menyentuh kepalaku dengan pedang tersebut.

Sayang sekali aku kalah. Aku merasa kesal karenanya. Tapi tidak bisa menjadi kesatria bukanlah pertanda bahwa kami harus berhenti untuk mencapai tujuan kami. Kami bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu bergabung dengan militer manapun. Meski saat itu, kulihat wajah Hinata memancarkan pertanda bahwa ia sedang kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi kesatria kehormatan."

Mendengarnya, aku tidak terlalu terpuruk. Aku bisa menerima keadaan. Meski aku bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Sasuke pada awalnya, namun tetap saja aku bukanlah tandingannya.

"Tapi, aku bisa memasukkan kalian berdua dalam regu prajurit di bawah pimpinan Sasuke yang akan dibentuk mulai hari ini."

Kali ini aku terkejut. Kami semua terkejut termasuk Sasuke. "T-Tunggu. Aniki. Maksudnya? Kau serius? Kau mau menjadikanku ketua regu?" Ya, aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal itu.

"Aku serius. Tapi kau harus menerima mereka berdua. Melatih mereka agar menjadi prajurit yang lebih baik."

"Kurasa kalau memang seperti itu, akan kulakukan."

Akhirnya, secara resmi aku menjadi bagian dari pasukan kerajaan yang menjaga perbatasan. Keesokan harinya, kami berdua pun mulai menjalani hari sebagai seorang prajurit. Dilatih habis-habisan oleh Sasuke bersama prajurit lain di bawah pimpinannya. Tapi aku tak begitu merasa senang sebab yang memimpin kami adalah dia, kesatria sombong dan menyebalkan serta sikapnya sangat dingin. Namun aku merasa bahwa kami sudah cukup dekat dengan tujuan kami.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]==[]==[]

* * *

Yo minna!

Apa kalian menikmati cerita spesial untuk event FNI yang kukarang ini?

Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Cerita ini khusus untuk event yang memiliki jumlah kata dan waktu pengerjaan yang terbatas. Jadi beginilah adanya. Alur yang terasa sangat cepat dan juga memiliki alur yang belum tamat. Maafkan aku soal ini.

Namun mungkin saja ceritaku ini tidak memenuhi persyaratan untuk event. But i write this just for fun. Juga untuk ikut memeriahkan event dari FNI, sebuah grup chat WA yang baru terbentuk beberapa bulan lalu. Katanya sih begitu.

Jadi untuk para juri, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuat cerita sesuai persyaratan yang kalian minta. Seperti yang terlihat. Cerita ini masih belum tamat. Bahkan mungkin masih di tengah-tengah. Jika aku paksa untuk menamatkannya, mungkin bisa lebih dari 15 ribu kata. Aku nggak sanggup membuatnya jadi lebih singkat atau hanya menulis poin-poin pentingnya saja. Jadi jika memang cerita ini tak layak untuk diikutkan dalam event, silakan abaikan.

Kemudian bagi para pembaca. Jika kalian merasa fanfiksi ini menarik dan ingin melihat lanjutannya, silakan tulis di review. Saya mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk meremake cerita ini dan membuatnya sampai tamat. Tapi hanya akan kuremake jika kalian memang mau. Jadi kalian harus review dan menyatakan bahwa kalian menunggu.

Sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa di review ya!


End file.
